Playing games leads to chocolate?
by LenFanGirlXD
Summary: Matt survives the tons of gun shots that impale him during Mello's plan to kidnap Takada. Now that Matt knows what happened to Mello, Matt starts his journey to find Mello and runs into trouble along the way. YEA YEA i know its a suck-ish summary!
1. Chapter 1: Hospital

**A: Hey guys! Lol! I hope you guys like this story! I love MattxMello cause there like my favorite pairing. Well Id like to say that I tend to write these things in school so please forgive me if I take too long posting up new chapters. LOL and i suck at writing stories sorry! Enjoy! Bye!**

CHAPTER 1: Hospital

**Matt POV**

_Something's different_

My body no longer was laying in that awkward position on a leather car seat. No longer was a cigarette left in my lopsided mouth. No longer was I unconscious. The only thing that hadn't changed was the bullet holes through my torso. I ran my fingers through thee areas where my wounds were, to find bandages in their place

"Damn it_**"**_ I moaned in pain.

I had found that I was lying on a soft bed.

A Hospital Bed.

_How did I get here? _This question seemingly replayed through my mind. I slowly tried to open my eyes to peer at my surroundings. At this failed attempt I laid there there listening to the surrounding sounds.

_I can't believe this…. I'm alive_

_Fuck yea! Survived a shoot out!_ I weakly chuckled. It wasn't time to celebrate right now. Not until I find out what happened with Mello.

Mello

That familiar name rung through my head as I pondered about my best friend/lover. For as long as I could remember we were best friends. The Wammy's house, when Mello joined the Mafia, and that fateful day I was shot a shit load of times. That day still ran through my mind like it happened yesterday.

_(an apartment at the edge of town)_

"_Oi Asshole!" called Mello with his normal attitude._

"_Hm?"_

"_Are you even listening?!"_

"_uh no sorry!" I admitted._

"_God damn it Matt! Pay the fuck attention!"_

Ahh how I loved the bossy-ass Mello. I was and ALWAYS will remain his "Bitch". Oddly enough I didn't mind it.

Mello.

Smart, emotional, Bossy, Strong, and hot

Hot.

Yes definitely Hot

"_Matt fucking listen! Here's the plan again" said Mello rolling his eyes. _I just sat there as I looked into the blonde's, crystal blue eyes as he talked. Funny thing was all I heard was

Blah

Blah

Blah

But I couldn't help but feel these feelings I did for Mello.

Feelings.

Did I have any feelings or emotions?

I didn't know.

Since I was little all I was, was a mindless Gamer who always cowered behind his goggles. They made me feel secure on the inside.

"Your conscious" said an emotionless voice.

That's when I awoken from my flash-back. I was silent.

"I know that you are awake Matt, only because your monitors have sped up slightly. If you were still asleep, your internal reactions and processes would be much slower."

"Why the hell are you here Near?" I mumbled.

"Well I thought the person who saved you would at least earn a little more respect…. Matty"

"Shut the hell up! Only Mels can call me that" I grumbled.

"Well I guess I won't tell you the news about Mello"

My eyelids suddenly flickered open.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

**A: Well I know this isn't a good place to stop, but I'm busy so yea. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Bye and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**A: Hey guys I'm sorry for the last chapter being so short! This one's longer so I hope you'll enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2: Recovery

Matt POV

"Tell me" I demanded.

"Oh but isn't there something you should say first?" he said with a smirk.

"No" I said stubbornly.

"well I guess I won't tell you then"

I paused, trying to spit the words out.

"Thank you…. for saving me" I gritted through my teeth.

"Your welcome"

There was a long awkward pause before he began to speak again.

"I , and the members of the SPK have searched around and we have come to a conclusion."

"yea and it is…"

"we tracked down the truck Mello used, to a ruined church. The church had been intentionally put on fire, but we only found one body which was Takada's.

He paused thinking.

"So we concluded that Mello had a 31.6% chance that he could have survived, but the odds are slim."

"Maybe he's still trying to find Kira"

Near just stared blankly at me.

"Matt we already solved the case and found that Light Yagami was the culprit….. you've been unconscious for approximately 12 days after."

"what!?" I yelled hoarsely in pain.

"The bad news is that Mello thinks your dead… He saw the TV broadcast."

"He could be anywhere" I mumbled disturbed.

At that moment I lifted my arms to support myself up. I attempted to leave my bed. _I had to find Mello and I had to now. _I thought to myself. I looked towards the IV that was in my arm. In one fluid movement I tugged it out.

"What are you doing!?" said Near still emotionless as ever. Not paying attention I shoved him aside and quickly ran towards the door. My hospital gown trailing behind me. _I have to find Mello I have to_. Those words still repeating in my mind. I limbed as fast as I could to the hospital exit. Everything seemed to spin around me. My head started to feel light and I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"What's happening to me?" I mumbled in great pain.

That's when my body gave out. My body was sprawled on the cold hospital floor.

"Mello" I cried inside my mind.

I started to feel really tired and found that my eyes were starting to close.

"Mello" I mumbled one last time before everything went dark.

"Matt… Matt"

I felt my body being shaken.

"y-yea" I mumbled.

"Matt you collapsed approximately 51 seconds after you shoved me onto the floor"

I slowly opened my eyes.

"You've been unconscious since 1:35 p.m. this afternoon."

I turned to Near. He was holding his most valued toy.

A toy robot.

It was the first toy he ever received from his first visit with L.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"It is 11:15 p.m."

"I was out long huh?"

"yes"

"you stayed here the whole time?"

"yes"

That's when I actually felt that, that little albino that Mello hated so much, actually had some emotions. Maybe he's not that bad after all I thought.

"Oh yea…. Here"

He hands me what looks like one of my old Gameboys.

"you… brought this for me?"

"I thought you might need it considering you'll get bored staying here for another 5 days." He said apologetically.

"what!? 5days!" I yelled in denial.

"I need a cigarette" I moaned depressed.

"Matt where in a hospital… there's no smoking"

That's when I couldn't take this shit anymore.

"ahh" I moaned covering my face with my pillow.

"Well its time for me to leave now, Matt"

"Mhm" I moaned in disappointment.

"I'll check up on you every few days okay?"

"yup" I said acting like I didn't care. But the truth is I did care and I didn't want to be left alone.

With one quick glance back at me, he trudged to the door and left. Now starts the first day of my long, horribly boring stay at this boring, gray, jail cell. -_-

**A: Sorry guys this one's really short to but I had to end it here or you wouldn't get what the next part is. Next chapter Matt finally gets out of the hospital! Lol whats gonna happen??**


	3. Chapter 3: Mello

**A: I'm really sorry guys thats its short, but i havent had any free time and any ideas lately :(. I wana Thank my Best friend who is going to write Mello's POV's cause she knows him better than I do 8P**

Mello P.O.V.

I sat in my car. The television was on. A news report was on the channel I was watching.  
...An unidentified young man... the driver of the car... shot down..." I listened ruefully.  
"I didn't think that they'd go after you. I didn't know you'd get hurt..."

I paused, regretting my plan. I looked away from the television,

"I'm sorry, Matt."  
I tried not to think about what I just saw.

"Matt is dead because of me..." my words caught in my throat, "Mail Jeevas is dead because of me..."  
My best friend.

Damn.

Damn Kira.  
Damn me.  
Damn Takada.  
Damn Near!  
...Not that he had anything to do with this...

"I should have died Matt... not you."  
I slammed my car into reverse, I might as well finish this plan, and drove towards the abandoned church. Minutes later, I arrived – crashing through one of the walls as a result of my recklessness.

"Damn!" I hit my head on the dashboard instantly.

* * *

I awoke god knows when, but much later. Outside, it was pitch black. Damn.  
I kicked open the driver side door and jumped out. I had to take care of Takada. I threw open the doors, I saw he in a corner, her face in her knees.

"Takada!"  
She jumped.

"Take off all of your clothes and put them in this box."

I tossed a box toward her,

"you can cover yourself with this blanket," which I forced at her.  
I stood behind her, supervising. I observed a slight awkward movement.

"Hey! Give that to me Takada." I demanded, "Hand it here... why... a piece of paper?" I questioned upon receiving the fragment.

"Yes, I was going to write down what I would say to my employers about my disappearance."

"Right. Either way, it's mine now."

I spun around on my foot and stalked out of the room, leaving her. I purposely did not look back when I slammed the door closed. I had bigger things to worry about.

"Matt."

He was one of them.  
Maybe he was not dead. Maybe it was a mistake. I had to find him either way; I might even have to talk to the half-wit – Near. Anything for Matt, as long as I knew he was alive and well. I pulled out my phone, I flipped through the numbers. I dialed Matt's, just in case, but got no answer.  
I bit my lip and then dialed Near's. It cleared a few scramblers and rang.

"Hello?" that monotone voice I could not stand answered.

"Near." I gasped, opposed to spitting in disgust as I normally would.

"Mello. What do you need?"  
I could hear some humor in Near's voice even. I had never used this number. I would call Roger and have him relay messages to Near if I had ever had to.

"Matt..." I breathed into the phone.

"Ah yes. That news report? You're worried about him, Mello?"

"Yes!"

"Hmph. Well then. You're thinking of someone else for once."  
I cringed; he was taking a dig at me. I was always so self absorbed. He knew it. I knew it.

"I will look for Matt for you, Mello."

"Thank—" I hesitated. I did not want to ever say that I was grateful nor in debt to Near.

"You're welcome, Mello. I will have Roger call you with any development... Unless you would rather me call you."

"Er... let's keep this between you and me Near."

"That's what I thought. Bye... Mello."

"Near."

I smacked my phone shut harder than necessary. Near had better pray to God that he did not tell anyone else about that little conversation of ours... It was only because Matt mattered more to me than anyone or anything else. I had to find him. Where would I go though? I doubt that Wammy's would want me. The SPK? No, I would not degrade myself by showing up on Near's doorstep.  
Oh! What would I do? I did not plan to return to the Mafia either. Matt did not like us being part of the Mafia.  
I mounted my motorcycle, I would go and get Matt a present, and then go and rent a hotel room. That is where I would stay and wait...

Later on, Near would find that Light – Kira – had attempted to write my name in his death note, but in his anger and frustration spelled my name "Miheal Keel" instead of "Mihael Keehl."

**A: i hoped you enjoyed 8)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dream

**A: I posted this one sooner up for ya guys 8) I don't know how long it will take for the next chapter, but yet again I'm sorry. The plot bunny had run away from me recently so I haven't had any good ideas yet 8/ With that enjoy 8)**

**CHAPTER 4: The Dream**

**Matt POV**

5 day later

I was running, running as fast as I could. My legs were beginning to ache. I ran through a dark deciduous forest.

"I had to catch up to him before….. No. He's strong. Mello would never do that." I thought to myself. But deep down inside I felt negative about this. I ran through one last bush to find a clearing. Laying there was a shack. I ran towards the shack with a bad feeling running through my veins. I ran up the steps of the abandoned shack. I tried opening the door.

"Damn it! Its locked" I muttered to myself.

Right then I decided to kick down the door.

_THUD_

The door fell down easier then I thought.

"This reminds me of one of my videogames where you shoot zombies in an attempt to save the presidents daughter." I thought to myself.

Looking around the vacant place I saw a creak of light coming through the basement door. I slowly reached out to grab the doorknob. I quickly stepped down the old creaking stairs. My heart began to beat fast. My body started to shake.

"What if I'm too late?" I panicked.

I heard movement in the room. A familiar voice filled my ears.

"I can't take this anymore" said the voice.

"Matt…I'm sorry I let this happen to you….. Maybe ill see you again wherever I go"

I looked over to see that Mello was talking to himself.

"What is he….." I stood there staring.

He had a gun pointed to his head.

"Me-Mel" I tried to yell, but my voice wasn't strong enough.

"Mello!!" I yelled.

"_Matt, Matt wake up!"_

"Mello!" I yelled again.

A gun shot sounded.

"Matt, Matt!! Wake up!!" said Near

My eyes opened to the sound of my name. I woke up to find my body sweating. "Matt are you alright?" he said with a somewhat concerned face.

"Just a really bad dream"

"Yes, I could tell since you kept tossing and turning yelling for Mello"

"Oh"

"Would you like to discuss it?"

"Uhh I'd rather not" I said with a frightened face.

"Well…. Okay…" said Near actually showing a sign of disappointment.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Oh yeah, you get to leave the facility today"

I thought for a second. Was it already Friday? Since before Takada's kidnapping I hadn't really kept track of the days considering I was unconscious. I lifted my body up from my resting position to look out the window on the side of my bed. It was a pleasant looking view. Open areas of grass lied below the warm, bright sun. For some reason it reminded me of the field back at Wammy's.

"Matt I'm going to go sign you out while you get dressed and pack up. Here"

He hands me my signature striped shirt and some jeans. Looking at them I smiled. I don't know why, but red and black had always been my two favorite colors.

On our way to the parking lot I immediately took out a cigarette and lit it. Knowing me I hadn't stopped smoking for such a long period of time. In a reck, I inhaled its flavor feeling normal after the last 5 days of pure torture.

I gazed at my car. The bullet holes had been patched up and its once dull, red color had been washed. It now was shining in the rays of the sun. It looked as though it was new. I ran my fingers on its smoothed surface. With a smile, I hopped in, followed by Near on the passengers side. He sat in his normal strange position as always.

"What a creep" I thought to myself.

"Did you fix her up?" I asked Near Possesively.

"Why yes I did"

"Thanks." I said meaningfully. With that, I started the car. The engined purred. With a huge grin I stepped on the gas and we were off.

**A: I hoped you enjoyed 8)**


End file.
